Matt Gant Episode 2
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: The three men take their day off to spend time together .
1. The office

Matt Gant was in direction of the Raiden Law Office when he was preparing himself and eating a green apple . The taste was delicious and he took his time to chew the parts he had in his mouth . When he arrived in front of the door of the office , he knocked on the door and the hawk opened the door with his claws and said : " HELLOOOOO STRANGER !!! Oh ! " then he landed on the ground and had a mocking face " It's you , the whippersnapper !"

"Hey ! You're talking to the guy who served you one million seeds ! I had for my money !"

" Well seems like that wasn't enough ! " Then he looked at the empty buffet in his left and told : " I already finished my stocks ! "

" So , did you see the boss ? "

"He is reading just here !" he showed the man seating on an armchair hiding his face with a journal . Matt entered to the room and saluated him , but he received no answer . Then he insisted , still the same result . So he tried to take his journal to make him react but he discovered he was fall deeply asleep . He kicked the armchair he was standing and yelled : " Hello there ! Earth on Mr . Raiden ! I would never believe someone like you falling asleep so easily ! "

The boss woke up in a hurry and turned his head on Matt " Wow ! Matt ! Since when were you here ?!!! " he asked totally freaked out .

" Less than one minute !" he said chuckling .

"Let's just keep it for ourselves !"

But Kasa shouted : " OH HELL NO ! I'm gonna to inform all the lawyers of the city !!!!! "

Matt heard him clearly but John only heard bird screams . He told to Gant : " Calm down your bird please ! I think he's angry that he didn't have something to eat ! "

_That's not because of the food ! _he thought .

But suddently Matt saw two shoes including according to him two female's shoes . He asked : " Whose are those shoes ?! "

" Oh ! I don't know ! But thinking about it... "

Then he tried to remember something while scratching his black hairs . He remembered : " Athena and Simon came earlier . Five minutes later , I slept ."

" What if they still were there ? "

" Don't be so fool ! " He read his journal . " They must have been gone for a while ! "

" Who would leave without their shoes ?!! "

" Me ! " He answered while still reading his journal .

Matt took an astonished look until strange voices came in their ears .

" OH OH OH ! YEAH !"

"Groaning ?! Female voice ?! Oh no ! THEY'RE DOING IT ! Come on , let's spy !!" said Kasa while heading to the path to the bedroom .

" Don't be so perve !!" countered Matt while the groanings continued . " Let's just head to my house and do REAL MEN Stuffs !! "

" Why not " said Raiden before to catch his big jacket and head to the exit door .

The trio left the building while still hearing the groanings of the woman .


	2. Day between men

Date : Somewhere in 2030

Time : 11 : 38 PM

Place : Matt Gant's House

Living Room

The three people arrived in the house and Matt turned on the TV who was showing the news about a lawyer who had a fight with his wife's lover .

" The humanity argues for nothing !

_Humans, they would still need you at sixty_

_Return to the Barbacoles ._

Jean de la Fontaine, do you know him ?" commented the hawk .

" I didn't really studied him ..."

"That's because of your chatterings !! " protested Kasa . He made Matt blush before he riposted : " Better not say that in front of him . That would ruin my reputati ..."

" What are you putting in his head again ?" asked Raiden a little bored while he surprisely came to the two boys . " Why are you speaking of personal stories with him ?! " He still couldn't hear Kasa's human voice . " You'll become crazy by dint of . "

" Hey for me he's like a normal human !! " _Great ! Normal human ! Do you have others bitch jokes like that ?!!! _he talked to himself in his mind .

" A normal human with feathers and beck ?!! " He smirked while combing his hairs with a comb . " I would have seen better than that ! "

Matt was gonna to pick up a peach when he saw the comb he was holding . He was certain it was from the bathroom . He asked : " What's this comb ?!! "

" Oh ! " then he pointed the bathroom . " While you were showing your crazyness , I picked up this comb in the drawer . "

" Okay ! Now ... I know !! "

Then he sat on the sofa taking out a hamburger from outta nowhere and asked : " Mr . Raiden , tell us an anecdote in your lawyer career . "

" If you insist ! " The chief sat on the arm of the sofa before to pick up a can of beer . Then he began :

_Well,it was five years ago ! I was on a trial for a murder case . The courtroom was excited and I had the advantage . The witness was gonna to testify when the baillif heard something strange . The judge called him :_

_《 Is there a problem , baillif ?!_

_\- No Your Honor . I just heard some strange noises ._

_\- If you want to make us believe there is a ghost , you will directly be demoted from your post !!_

_\- Sorry Your Honor , it was nothing too important ! 》_

_I was pretty curious about what just happened then we continued the court . At the end , the judge was gonna to hand down his verdict ._

Was he not guilty ?!!interrumpted Matt .

" You'll see ! " riposted Raiden while he was sitting on the edge .

_He said : 《 The court finds the defendant Zeke Williams ... 》_

_Then we heard strange noises like ... roaring ?!! All the courtroom heard . The most scared took the exit door . Then I decided to locate the source of this sound while the judge was waiting under his bench believing it was really ghost . What a pity !!_

_At the end , the sound attracted me until the defendant lobby number 2 and when I opened the door , I wasn't ready for what I was gonna to see : I saw one giant men on the top of a young woman . He had a big brown beard and brown hairs and hairs on the torso . Both were naked and they where positionned on the sofa . I collapsed in my position and then the man took care of me ._

"That was nice from him !" said the hawk to Matt

"That was nice from him . " Matt said it to his boss in order that he could listen .

" You're right " said the man,dreamy . " After that , my client maw acquitted of the murder and the real killer was executed ."

" Why ?!! " shouted Kasa but John didn't understand .

" He murdered a policeman very popular . "

" Wow ! "

" What about you ?! How did you get this b..."

Then Kasa attacked Raiden's head with his beck until John surprised him with a broom to the neck . Then Kasa fled to the bedroom .

" How did you get him ?!! " repeated John while he was protecting his head .

" My turn " began Matt

_It was_ _many years ago . I went to an animal shop to look at all the animals they had : dog , cat , fish and bird . Then when I was gonna to head back home , I heard someone speak to me ! It said : "Choose" . I turned my head to find out who was talking and I found ... this hawk ! Then I thought about it and I finally decided to buy him for 19.99 $ ! Then I searched my inspiration and I called him Kasa !_

" Okay ! That's how you met ! And what was that voice ? "

" It was me ! " whispered Kasa who came back from the bedroom .

" I still don't know ..."

Then Raiden stood up and thought . " What if ... - it'll sound stupid - but what if your hawk could talk ?! "

" You're right " then he smirked . " It's totally stupid !! "

Then he went to the kitchen to give sausages to Kasa .

Raiden took his coat and stole a hat while Matt was arranging his shoes before to head to the door a smile to the face . He turned to the duo and said : " I'm going bacn to the office . I may maybe ruin Cykesquill's performance ! " Then he chuckled and left closing the door behind him .

Then Kasa went back to the bedroom to sleep . And Matt sat down tired to the armchair before to deeply sleep the arms on the chair's arms .


End file.
